Harry Potter and the Shadow Swan
by SmileyGirl123
Summary: We all know what happened on that fateful Halloween night, but what if it didn't happen that way and James had been merely Stunned? Reflected through the unknown eyes of Lord Voldermort's one and only daughter, Serina, and those around her.
1. In the Begining

**Disclaimer:** No, unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter, or anything that might be recognized from published or filmed works, because if I did, then I'd have gobs of money, which I don't...

**Chapter 1**

Father had come home in a rage and Serina was clueless as to why. Usually when he was this mad, he'd come home and start using the Cruciatus Curse on the Death Eater that had failed to rise to the occasion. Tonight, however, he was pacing around the vast Riddle Manor, submerged in thought, but she could still feel the fury emanating from him in waves. Serina knew he could feel her questioning eyes following him, but she did not voice her queries, as she had learned that lesson too many times.

_xxx_

Voldemort was, in fact, angry. But not at his Death Eaters for once. It was his own carelessness that had put hime in such a foul mood and it was almost irreparable as it had occurred almost fifteen years ago…

_Flashback fifteen years previous._

The Fidilus Charm was broken, the mother dead, the father Stunned, and only the deed remained to be done. As Voldemort took aim, he stared mercilessly into the child's emerald green eyes. He had barely gotten "Avada Kedavra" out before pain erupted all over his body. He was not dead, but he was close to it. Voldemort'd assumed that the child was dead and was fleeing when…

_Flashback ends._

It was not what had happened at the end that concerned him, it was him assumption that the boy had died. It was now obvious that this was not true for Voldemort had seen him at King's Cross returning to the father that had been Stunned all those years ago. That boy, it was prophesized, would be Voldemort's downfall. This prophesy would not, could not, come true, he was certain of it. As he looked about the Meeting Hall, Voldemort saw that only three of his most faithful Death Eaters were present, along with his daughter. The gigantic room could easily hold more, however the only piece of furniture was the chair that stood waiting for him. The broad green banners were the only other décor in the hall.

_xxx_

"Serina," she glanced around as Father called her name. "Go continue the preparations for the raid tomorrow."

"Everything's been ready since last Thursday," Serina responded. Death Eaters looked up in surprise, as this was not true. They all knew that the brooms had yet to be arranged, but she was determined to stay.

"Go," he hissed and she had no choice but to leave. As Serina made her exit she threw dirty looks at the Death Eaters who had betrayed the truth with their glances.

She swept out into the corridor, not bothering to close the doors in the hopes that Father would not notice and start speaking. However, she had no such luck. Serina heard the doors swing close when she was but five paces away.

She rushed through the preparations and ran back to the Meeting Hall, only to find it deserted. Serina sighed and meandered down the corridor, her black hair swaying behind her.


	2. The Shadow Swan

**Disclaimer:** No, unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter, or anything that might be recognized from published or filmed works, because if I did, then I'd have gobs of money, which I don't...

**Chapter 2**

There were no raids for the next couple of months and Serina's training sessions with Bellatrix were as vigorous as ever. Father's mood had been growing steadily worse and she was still left in the dark as to what had him in such a foul mood. Serina had often hinted at it, but then he'd merely stop talking and send her away. It was around the beginning of October when Father finally ordered another raid; the Death Eaters had been getting antsy. This raid would be conducted at Hogsmeade.

"And Bellatrix…" Father called as we turned to leave. She met his gaze and nodded.

"What was that?" Serina demanded as soon as they got out of earshot.

"That," Bella paused as she grabbed her broom, "is what I like to call talking," she answered cheekily. She patted Serina's cheek as she walked by, well, the cheek of her mask. Only Bella and Father had seen what Serina truly looks like. To the rest of the world, she is no more than a pair of blazing green eyes behind a mask.

For the whole journey to Hogsmeade, she sat musing over the exchange between Bella and Father. Before Serina knew it, they were at Hogsmeade and she could see why this day had been chosen for the raid. There were Hogwarts students wandering all over the quaint village. Her eyes focused on a trio walking down the middle of the snow covered Main Street. It was a red head boy, another boy with black hair, and a girl with brown, bushy hair. A feeling erupted in her chest, which Serina identified as longing. But she pushed that away. Friendship, love, emotions overall, are for the weak, and Serina is not weak.

As one, the Death Eaters and Serina swept into a dive, straight at the village. The stupid, senseless people below finally realized their presence and ran, screaming for cover. It was too late, though, they were already in and they weren't going to leave until some real chaos was created. The normally peaceful village quickly turned into a war zone with screaming all around.

Serina landed and dropped her broom, making her way to the Three Broomsticks. As she opened the door and she smiled, though no one could see it. She noticed the trio that she'd spotted earlier with their wands out, ready to fight.

"Care for a drink, Rosemerta?" Serina sneered as she strolled in, as calm as you please.

_xxx_

Harry was startled, not by the words, but by the voice. She sounded young, almost the same age as he was. As far as Harry knew, Voldemort didn't recruit any underage witches or wizards. And she wasn't even armed! But as soon as this thought crossed his mind, her wand appeared in her hand and the ceiling over the bar collapsed, burying five people. The girl had disappeared out of the door and Harry ran out after her with Ron and Hermione on his heels.

_xxx_

Aurors started to spill into the village. Serina smirked as she called to the other Death Eaters, "Now the real fun begins!"

"Indeed it does, Shadow Swan!"called back Nott. She snickered to herself, because as soon as he said Serina's other name, you could see the fear trickle into the Aurors hearts, though they tried to disguise it as they rushed in to battle.

However, after only about five minutes of dueling with the Aurors, Bella called off the raid. Serina's emotions were running high from the raid. During raids, Serina usually let out all her pent up emotions and after the last couple of stressful months, she really needed it. And anyway, it was Serina's job to call off raids, not Bella's! On the way back to the Riddle Manor, Serina gave Bella a peice of her mind.

"What was that? That can hardly qualify as a raid! Do realize what you've done? We've barely been here for ten minutes, Father will know something's up and he won't rest until he knows what it is!" Serina screamed over the wind at Bella. However, to Serina's extreme frustration, Bella refused to answer her.

When they got back to the Riddle Manor, they filed into the Meeting Hall, nervously waiting for Father's rage to come upon them. But to all the Death Eater's confusion, Father sent everyone but Bella out of the hall. As Serina walked away, she heard Bella's tortured screams of pain.


	3. Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer:** No, unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter, or anything that might be recognized from published or filmed works, because if I did, then I'd have gobs of money, which I don't…

**Chapter 3:**

Serina stormed into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her in frustration. The sound echoed around the room. If Serina were to send a chair sailing across the room, it would take around three seconds to land. The deep greens of her bed and the banners around the room stood out against the white marble walls, a fireplace on one. She sat down on her king-sized bed, fuming.

Serina took her mask off and glared at it as though everything was its fault. She studied the gentle curves, the smirking mouth, the lavender gemstones, and the elaborate patterns, wishing it could somehow give her the answers she desired. Serina sighed and tossed the mask on the bed and got up to look in the mirror of her boudoir. She glared at her small nose, full lips, and spotless face. She supposed some people could call her pretty, beautiful even, but that's all show. It doesn't even matter. No one's ever seen her face, anyway.

Serina let out a scream of frustration that echoed around the room. So many questions were burning in her mind. Why had Bella called off the raid? Bella's usually the one who's begging Serina to let it go on for another few minutes. And why was Father not talking to Serina? Why did it seem like he was avoiding her?

And yet, Serina had no answers, so her thoughts turned to the three teens she'd noticed earlier that that day. Did they realize how lucky they were, to be able to have that kind of friendship? They most likely not realize their luck. They did not know what it was like to be surrounded by people who took pleasure in stabbing each other in the back, so how could they really behold the so-called "joy of friendship"?

There was a knock at the door and in stepped Bella. Serina grunted at her, not really all that happy about Bella's presence.

"Well, my little ray of sunshine, the Dark Lord wants you in the dungeons making this," Bella handed Serina a piece of paper with instructions on it.

"Who needs the Polyjuice Potion?" Serina inquired as she glanced at the paper.

"Lucius Malfoy," Bella snickered.

"Who's he impersonating?" Serina tried again.

"My, my, aren't we full of questions, today? And he's impersonating a person,"

"No, really? I could've never figured that out on my own! You're such a genius, Bella!" Serina muttered as she exited the room.

"It's my job," Bella called after Serina.

Serina turned and stuck her tongue out at Bella. Serina was in the dungeons in less than five minutes and was soon stirring a cauldron absentmindedly.

Suddenly, Serina could hear some Death Eaters' shouts of laughter. Rolling her eyes, Serina returned to her work, but was soon interrupted by the sound of a body thumping down the dungeon stairs. Pausing only to slip her mask over her face, Serina went to investigate. As she approached the bottom of the stairs, she heard moaning. The person at the bottom was face down, so Serina turned him over with her foot.

"What's James Potter doing here?" Serina asked as she saw who it was.

"He will be the final ingredient for the Polyjuice Potion," sniffed Lucius Malfoy. Serina looked up to see him standing at the head of the stairs, looking at Potter distastefully, behind him stood several jeering Death Eaters.

"You're impersonating him?" Serina scoffed. "What good could that possibly do?"

"Well, he's an Auror, isn't he? And he's a member of the Order of the Phoenix," snarled Crabbe.

"So why don't you just Imperius him and be done with it?" Serina retorted.

"Because he's—"

"For that," Malfoy neatly cut across Crabbe,"You'll have to ask the Dark Lord," Malfoy smirked slightly at this, for he knew what would happen if Serina did, while behind him, the Death Eaters shuddered at the thought.

With a flick of her wand, Serina started to levitate Potter in to the dungeons, shooting Malfoy one last glare.

After a few minutes, Serina heard Potter start to stir behind her in the jail cell. The bleak dungeon doubled as a potions room and a jail. The surrounding stones were often damp with goo sliding down them. It wasn't Serina's favorite place to spend time, but the Polyjuice Potion required a lot of attention. Behind her, Potter groaned again.

_xxx_

"Where am I?" James hadn't meant to speak aloud; it had just slipped out because that's what he'd been wondering.

The person standing at the table in front of him took no notice and as they walked away, he saw the cauldron that the person was obviously working on. James tried to get up to investigate, but his body refused to move. He couldn't figure out why until he looked down and saw the ropes binding him. The person walked back into his view once more, holding what looked like boomslang.

"Um, excuse me? Could you tell me where I am? And why I'm behind bars?" James inquired as he noticed the vertical strips of metal. The person turned and glanced at him, rolled their eyes, and went back to their work.

James sat there, speechless, for it was not a face he had seen, but a mask. It was the very mask that he'd been dueling with mere hours ago. It, along with the other Death Eaters, had disappeared, leaving nothing behind but death and destruction. The Three Broomsticks had caved in, killing Ernie MacMillan and Sally-Anne Perks, injuring Rosemerta, Ginny Weasley, and Justin Finch-Fletchey. James had wandered off on his own after the battle, a mistake he'd never made before, and was Stunned before he knew what'd hit him.

"Y-you! It's you!" James accused when he'd remembered all this.


	4. The Familiar Stranger

**Disclaimer:** No, unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter, or anything that might be recognized from published or filmed works, because if I did, then I'd have gobs of money, which I don't…

**Chapter 4:**

"Really? Me? I was expecting Merlin to show up, but I guess he changed his mind," Serina's voice dripped with sarcasm, but Potter continued his muttering.

"So that means that we're in… Do you know what this means?" Potter exclaimed, horrified.

"We're in heaven?" Serina ventured.

"We're in the Riddle Manor!"

"That was my second guess."

"But this can't be! I have a son!"

"Imagine that, bet he's a miserable little brat."

"He needs me! He'll worry!"

"Do you _ever_ shut up?" Serina lost her patience. Potter only looked up, as though he'd just remember that Serina was there.

"You sound about the same age as him, do you know him?" Potter continued, whispering now.

"I think it is safe to assume that, no, I've never met him," she turned back to the potion.

"No, I guess you wouldn't… Seeing as how you're a Death Eater and everything…" Potter trailed off and finally fell silent and watched Serina work. After a few more minutes, Serina left for her room, glad to be rid of the dank dungeon and the jabbering Potter.

After a few months, the Polyjuice Potion was nearly ready. One day, on her way back to her room from the dungeons, Serina noticed a group of Death Eaters walking in to the meeting hall. _Must've just gotten back from a raid,_ Serina thought to herself.

She'd just flopped down on to her bed when it happened. Instead of seeing the marble ceiling, Serina saw a kind of wonderland. There were luscious, green plants all around and a man who seemed familiar made his way over to Serina. She didn't know why, but she felt very comfortable with this strange man. Serina realized with a shock, that not only was she not wearing her mask, but she was also a baby. Could this be a memory? But how? Serina was certain that she'd never met the man before… right?

_xxx_

"And has the boy started to worry about his father yet?" inquired the Dark Lord.

"N-no, my Lord. Harry is accustomed to his father's occasional long term absences," Draco answered, trembling.

"Good. Now go get my daughter… And Draco? Don't forget to knock," ordered the Dark Lord.

Bowing, Draco exited the Meeting Hall, grateful to be out of the Dark Lord's presence. But on his way past the dungeon, he heard moaning emanating from its depths. Curious, Draco started to head down the stairs, but MacNair appeared, blocking the way.

"Who's down there?" Draco demanded of him.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of the dungeons," MacNair threatened, ignoring the question he was asked. "Now move it, before I make you!"

Reluctantly, Draco retreated and continued on his way to the Shadow Swans room, still thinking about who was in the dungeons and why. Why did the Dark Lord care if Potter noticed anything about his father? What did he have to be suspicious of?

All these questions and more were whirling through Draco's mind as he turned the handle and stepped in to the Shadow Swan's room.

_xxx_

Serina was jerked from the dream of the familiar stranger by the sound of her door opening. Assuming it to be Father or Bella, she propped herself up on her elbows. But, instead, she saw a boy with blonde hair and a pointed chin. If Serina didn't know better, she would've said that Lucius Malfoy had taken too much anti-aging potion and turned in to a teenage version of himself. However, this was his son, Draco Malfoy, and he was staring at Serina in shock.

"I-I didn't kn-knock," he stuttered.

"I-I c-couldn't n-notice," she mocked. "Why are you here, anyways?"

"Um, I was supposed to tell you that your father wants to see you," Draco tried to recollect himself. "Could you Obliviate me now?"

"Oh, I don't think so," Serina answered airily as she slipped her mask on and made her way out of the room. She shoved Draco out and shut the door behind her. Really, Serina could Obliviate him, but it was Draco's fault that he didn't knock, so he'd have to deal with the consequences.

"You're honestly not going to help me out on this one?" Draco pleaded.

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Why should I?"

Draco had no answer to this question and paled slightly as he resigned himself to his fate. They walked the rest of the way in silence and when they reached the Meeting Hall, one look with Father was all it took before he knew.

"You didn't knock, did you Draco?" Father hissed in his most dangerous voice.

"N-no, m-my Lord," Draco was trembling worse than ever.

"Crucio!" spat Father and Serina didn't even flinch as Draco's screams of pain rang throughout the room.

"Now, Serina," Father turned back to her once Draco's cries had died away, "how's the Polyjuice Potion coming along?"

"It should be ready by tomorrow," Serina paused, trying to phrase her next words without making it sound like a question. "I just need to add a bit of Potter, and then it will be ready for Lucius."

"Obliviate," Father muttered with his wand pointed at Draco. Father nodded at Serina with a slight gleam in his eye, she knew that the question in Serina's voice had not gone unnoticed. Father then waved his hand, motioning for them to leave.

"Serina," he called to hold her back. She returned to stand in front of him, wondering what Father wanted.

"I have an assignment for you," he announced as soon as the door had snapped shut. "Exactly where are you on the potion?"

"I only have to let it sit overnight and add some of Potter to it," she answered.

"Good, go tell Bellatrix that and tell her that there will be another raid on Hogsmeade, tomorrow. After you do that, come back and I will answer your question."

Father walked over to his chair as Serina left the room, fearing the worst for the answer to her question.

_xxx_

"I'm really sorry for whatever I did that got the Dark Lord angry at me!" Draco apologized as soon as the Shadow Swan stepped out of the Meeting Hall, his body was still sore from the Cruciatus Curse that the Dark Lord had cast on him.

The Shadow Swan swept past him without a word. Draco tried to grab her arm, to make her say something and, instead, found himself flying down the corridor.

"Wha—"Draco started.

"Don't touch me," she stated, simply, "And don't try to follow me."

Confounded as to how she knew that Draco was attempting to follow her, he stopped.

"Draco," he turned to see his father walking towards Draco, "how many times must I tell you not to wander the Dark Lord's Manor alone?"

He grabbed his son's arm and started pulling him outside. Draco turned to see the Shadow Swan give him a two fingered wave.

"I don't have time for this, Draco. We have a paramount raid tomorrow. You need to grow up; we're in the middle of a war here!" Draco's dad chided his son when they'd returned to the Malfoy Manor.

"What's the raid for?" Draco inquired.

"You'll find out," was the evasive response Draco received.

Draco then stalked off in frustration at all the secrets that seemed to surround his life.


	5. Hogsmeade Again

**Disclaimer:** No, unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter, or anything that might be recognized from published or filmed works, because if I did, then I'd have gobs of money, which I don't…

**Chapter 5:**

Serina was pacing the corridor, waiting for the raiding party to set off. _Lucky it's November,_ she thought to herself as she tugged at the collar of her robes.

"Hey!" Bella called. "It's time to go!"

Slowly, Serina walked out in to the cold, snowy day. Unsure if she wanted to take part in the plan for the raid. She had no choice, though, so she took off after the others. This time, they would be entering the village on foot, with Hogwarts at their backs. As expected, the fear of attack had worn off during the past month; the villagers were wandering around outside, chatting and laughing. Among these people that were standing around talking, were the Hogwarts students.

Today, Serina wore no mask; it would only get in the way today. Instead, she wore a cloak with the hood pulled up, encasing her face in shadows.

The villagers were so caught up in their gossip, again, that it wasn't until the first spells were cast, that the realized the Death Eater's presence.

Serina laughed as two Aurors and a student rushed forward to duel with her. It was almost unfair, she was the only one dueling three people, and she didn't have a problem with it. Mostly, it was two Death Eaters against a student, some were lucky enough to duel an Auror.

_xxx_

Harry couldn't believe that the Death Eaters had attacked again; this was the second time in two months, both times when Hogwarts had a Hogsmeade trip. Why did they insist on attacking when Hogwarts students were there? But Harry was forced to push this question to the side, this time, he hadn't hesitated and ran forth to duel with the first Death Eater he'd come across. Unfortunately, he found that he was losing, despite the Aurors he was fighting alongside. And to make matters worse, it was almost as though this hooded Death Eater they were fighting wasn't even trying that hard. Harry heard a sigh blow out of the Death Eater as it Stunned the Auror next to him. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw his dad stumble out of an alley and join the battle.

_xxx_

Serina noticed James Potter emerge at the same time Harry had, she, however, had been waiting for this knew that it was Lucius under the influence of Polyjuice Potion.

The second she saw this, Serina threw her wand arm into the air, silently casting a spell that emanated a blinding white light, and then brought it down in a swishing movement to the ground. The second the tip of her wand touched the ground, everyone was thrown backwards from that point. Serina was tossed, like a doll, through the windows of Zonko's. As Serina flew backwards, her hood was thrown back, leaving her face unobstructed for the world to see.

_xxx_

Harry had no idea what had happened, he'd just seen his dad when there was a blinding light. He'd felt himself flying through the air and crashed into a brick wall, pushing all the air out of his lungs.

By the time he'd rose and was able to breathe normally again, the light had dissipated and not a single Death Eater was left to be found.

Harry could see the point at which everyone had been thrown back from, it was a circle on the ground, about a centimeter in diameter.

Harry could hear groaning all around him as people stood up and brushed themselves off.

"Is everyone alright?" Remus Lupin called out.

"I think so… Oh my gosh! There's a person under there!" cried Nymphadora Tonks; she was pointing at the rubble in Zonko's. Harry could just make out the shape of a limp hand protruding from the fallen debris.

Lupin and Sirius Black rushed forward and started levitating the fallen rocks and beams off of the person underneath. Harry tried to walk forward to help, but pain exploded in his right leg, it had broken when he'd hit the wall. Harry was able to stand, but he couldn't move.

Tonks walked up and strapped Harry's leg to a spare board as a makeshift cast. Harry thanked her as she moved on to help the next person.

Harry waited nervously for the person under the rubble to be revealed.

When Lupin moved the last rock out of the, Sirius lifted the unconscious figure out of the destroyed shop, Harry saw that he did not recognize the person. However, what he saw sent a chill down Harry's spine. The girl looked as though she could be Harry's twin. Her face was the same shape and her hair was just as black, though longer. He couldn't see her eyes, but he assumed that they were also green.

Sirius started to walk towards the castle, to get her to the hospital wing, Harry knew.

"I suggest you head up to the castle as well, Harry. Then, Madam Pomfrey can take care of your leg," Lupin said as he started helping Tonks prepare people to be moved up to the castle.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, ok, I will," Harry started limping after Sirius.

After a few minutes, they reached the hospital wing which was bustling due to the recent Death Eater attack.

Harry lay down on the bed that Madam Pomfrey directed him to while the girl was placed on the bed next to him by Sirius. With a sigh, Madam Pomfrey rushed over and started to get to work, healing the girl's injuries. As she tipped the potion for a dreamless sleep down the girl's throat, Madam Pomfrey noticed some powder covering the girl's body. She gently rubbed her fingers across the girl's forehead to get a closer look at the powder. As Madam Pomfrey brushed her hands off on her apron, the powder let out a loud _BANG!_

"Where did you find her?" Madam Pomfrey demanded of Sirius who had sunk in to a nearby chair.

"Zonko's," Lupin answered, looking horrified.

"It must be the powder from their Exploding Boxes," Madam Pomfrey said, pulling the privacy curtains around the girl's bed. Madam Pomfrey was referring to the Exploding Boxes that Zonko's sold. The boxes contained a powder that exploded when you opened the box. It's enough to give you a scare, but not enough for anyone to get seriously hurt. However, with the whole stock covering the girl's body, one wrong touch and she would die.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked as Madam Pomfrey started to attend to his leg.

"Some of the powder will have, no doubt, gotten in to her wounds, so I'll keep her unconscious until it can work itself out of her system. Do you know who she is?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she unstrapped the wood from Harry's leg.

"No, I was hoping you would," Harry said as he slipped off the bed, his leg as good as new.

"Guess we'll have to wait until she wakes up, then," Madam Pomfrey moved on to her next patient.

Harry wandered out of the hospital wing and started heading towards the Gryffindor tower, looking for Ron and Hermione. He hadn't made it far before his father found him and gathered Harry into a hug.

"Harry! Are you alright? I heard from Lupin that you'd broken your leg!" James started fussing over Harry.

"Dad, I'm fine. Madam Pomfrey fixed me right up," Harry said in embarrassment.

Harry'd heard stories from Lupin and Sirius about how carefree his father had once been. All that had changed though, on the night that Voldemort had murdered Harry's mother and attempted to kill Harry. After that night, James had become very protective of Harry and very mistrustful of everyone else. If Harry was being honest, his dad was almost as bad as Mad-Eye Moody.

"Right, okay," James said distractedly. "I think it would be best if you just headed up to the Gryffindor tower."

"That's where I'm going, Dad," Harry started to walk away.

"Good, good," James started out of the castle.

_That was easier than usual, _Harry thought to himself. Usually it took a solid five minutes to convince his dad that Harry was fine. Harry pushed this thought away as he stepped in to the Gryffindor common room.


	6. Waking Up

**Disclaimer:** No, unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter, or anything that might be recognized from published or filmed works, because if I did, then I'd have gobs of money, which I don't...

Sorry this one's so short; I decided that I might as well get something out for you people. I'll try to make the next one longer but please, review! I need to know how well I'm doing, that's what keeps me motivated and keeps these chapters coming

**Chapter 6:**

"Harry? Harry?" Hermione raised her voice and Harry finally looked up. "You spelled _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ wrong, there's no _y _in it."

"Oh, thanks Hermione," Harry said as he corrected the mistake.

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked peering anxiously at Harry.

The three friends were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was trying to get Harry and Ron to finish their Herbology homework. Hermione was starting to get worried about Harry; this was the third time in five minutes that he'd zoned out.

"Yeah, fine," Harry sighed.

"It's that girl again, isn't it?" Ron pushed.

"Well, yeah, I guess it is. I mean, I can't get over the fact that I might have a sibling! I just hope she's going to be alright," Harry responded.

Hermione could've slapped herself. Of course harry was thinking about the girl. The Death Eater attack had occurred two weeks prior, but Harry had been unable to stop talking about her.

"Well, let's go see if Madam Pomfrey has woke her up yet," Hermione suggested. The boys agreed a little too enthusiastically to Hermione's idea. Nevertheless, they got up and started out for the hospital wing in silence. When they arrived, they found Lupin, Sirius, Mad-Eye, Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfrey gathered around the girl's bed. Dumbledore glanced up as the trio entered the hospital wing.

"You came to see our mysterious young friend?" Dumbledore smiled at them.

"Yes, sir," Harry answered as Dumbledore beckoned them forward.

"We were just about to wake her," Sirius said, glancing at the girl with questions lurking in his eyes.

"Here we go. _Enervate_," Moody pointed his wand at the girl.

As she opened her eyes, Hermione noticed that they had a slightly Asian look to them and the color was a slightly brighter shade of green than Harry's.

"Where am I? And who are you?" her voice had a hard note in it, as though she was expecting the people around her to start attacking her.

"You can relax. We are in the hospital wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Albus Dumbledore, this is Madam Pomfrey, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter," Dumbledore said, gesturing to each person as he said their names. "Madam Pomfrey is the one who nursed you back to health; I am the headmaster of this school; Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, and Mr. Moody are Aurors; Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, and Ms. Granger are students here. Now, if you could answer one question of mine, who are _you_?"

"Me?" the girl looked slightly bewildered by this question. "I-I don't know"

"Well that's no problem," Dumbledore raised his wand and preformed the anti-amnesia spell.

"I still don't know who I am," she replied when Dumbledore asked her again.

"Hm," Dumbledore gazed at the girl thinking. "Poppy? Could you ask Severus to whip up a Remembrance Potion for us?"

"Yes, of course Headmaster," Madam Pomfrey left, heading for the dungeons.

"My dear, can you remember anything? Anything at all?" Dumbledore asked, trying for a third time.

This time, the girl closed her eyes and tried to remember. She sat like that for a few moments, if it weren't for the tension showing on her face, Hermione would have thought that the girl had gone back to sleep.

"I remember voices yelling and pain. Pain all over my body, almost like fire. I remember weight being lifted away and being lifted into the air to be taken somewhere. I was put on something soft after a few moments and the pain on the outside went away. It still felt as though my veins were on fire, though. Something slid down my throat and next thing I know, here I am," she screwed her eyes up tighter. "And I think, my name… might be… Serina?"

"Well Serina, welcome to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said as Serina opened her eyes.

"Sir? I think we'll be leaving now," Harry said as he, Ron, and Hermione started edging towards the door.

"Yes, yes. Of course, and Harry? I'll be seeing you soon," Dumbledore said, referring to the lesson he and Harry would have the next day.

"Yes, sir," Harry said, and the trio turned and started out. They were around a hundred meters from the door when it burst open. Crabbe and Goyle came running through, carrying a moaning form between them. As they passed by, Hermione saw that it was Draco Malfoy that they were carrying. Rolling her eyes, Hermione pushed passed Crabbe with Harry and Ron following her. Madam Pomfrey came rushing in to the room and as they left, they heard her say something about a "Quidditch injury".

"He's obviously faking it! He just wants to meet Serina!" Harry said, snorting in disgust.

"I don't know, his leg _did_ look broken," Hermione said, glancing back at Malfoy.

"Well, fine. He broke his leg so he could get in to snoop," Harry retorted angrily.

Sighing her frustration, Hermione left the two boys and headed towards the library. Behind her she heard Ron say to Harry, "It's not her fault, mate. Don't bite her head off because she pointed out the facts."

Hermione smiled, at least _someone_ was on her side.


	7. Getting Settled

**Disclaimer:** No, unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter, or anything that might be recognized from published or filmed works, because if I did, then I'd have gobs of money, which I don't...

**Chapter 7:**

"I still don't remember anything," Serina said, faking disappointment. She'd just taken the Remembrance potion that Madame Pomfrey had given her. Serina was, in fact, lying. She knew exactly who she was and what she was doing at Hogwarts. Everything at Hogsmeade went according to the plan and the roof of Zonko's falling on her head was an excellent plus as it gave her an excuse to have "forgotten" her memories. Serina had been using Occulmency ever since she'd woken up, but Dumbledore hadn't even attempted to use Legilimency on her.

With a sigh, Dumbledore and the Aurors withdrew a few feet so they could speak in private. Serina could hear their voices but couldn't make out any of the words. After the group appeared to come to a decision, Dumbledore took something from Moody and entered Madame Pomfrey's office, which she had just disappeared into. The pair emerged; Madame Pomfrey was carrying a tray of food looking quite disgruntled. In fact, Dumbledore himself didn't look very pleased.

"Oh, stop moaning Mr. Malfoy! You can go now," Madame Pomfrey said as she passed his bed.

It was only when Madame Pomfrey placed the tray of food on Serina's lap that Serina realized how hungry she really was. After she finished eating, Moody started to question her again. Everyone seemed satisfied when her answers remained the same.

"Well," Moody sat back in his chair looking pleased with himself, "Veritaserum never lies."

Serina's jaw nearly dropped. She'd been lying under the influence of Veritaserum. That was unheard of! However, Serina caught herself just in time and managed to give a convincing smile.

"Well, Serina, can you think of anywhere your family may be?" asked Dumbledore.

"No," Serina was starting to get annoyed. Couldn't they accept that she "couldn't" remember anything and move on already?

"Well then, there's just one thing to it, isn't there? Would you be willing to stay here at Hogwarts until you gain your memory back?" Dumbledore offered.

"Well, if that's alright..." Serina said shyly.

Dumbledore simply gave her a look as if to say "Of course it is," as he flicked his wand. After several seconds the Sorting Hat flew through the window of the hospital wing.

"But Dumbledore, surely this will not work. Seeing as how she has no memories," Madame Pomfrey said as the Hat soared in to Dumbledore's hands.

"It is a tradition that I am not willing to break. If this does not work, then Serina is free to choose which ever House she wishes to reside in," Dumbledore said firmly. Madame Pomfrey nodded as Dumbledore handed the Sorting Hat to Serina. Reluctantly, Serina slipped the mangy, old thing on her head. Almost immediately, she could hear the Hat mumbling in her ear. Serina refused to pay attention and stared off in to space. After what seemed like eons but was actually only thirty seconds, the Sorting Hat declared "Slytherin!" to an empty hospital wing. Draco, who had been taking his sweet time leaving the wing, shot a satisfied smirk at Serina. Serina couldn't help but feel pleased that she'd made it in to Slytherin; however, she was careful to keep it hidden.

"So, you will go to the proud House of Slytherin. Very well. However, there is one final wrinkle to smooth out. You will need a last name," Dumbledore said as he sent the Sorting Hat back to where it had come from.

Serina had started to say "Peterson" as she had already decided, but something held her back. When she opened her mouth again, she said instead, "Nightgale. My last name will be Nightgale."

"Nightgale it is," Dumbledore smiled. "Poppy, am I correct in assuming that Ms. Nightgale is discharged?"

Madame Pomfrey huffed and puffed a bit, but gave in at the end. After a quick check up, Serina dressed in the robes that she'd been wearing when she'd arrived, received several more robes, and picked up her wand from the bedside table. Serina soon found herself walking beside Dumbledore in the Hogwarts dungeons which, Serina noticed, were much cleaner than the dungeons at Riddle Manor. Dumbledore turned into a classroom in which older students were brewing what Serina assumed were supposed to be Draught of the Living Dead. Serina had successfully brewed it at age six. Serverus Snape was at the front of the room, grading papers. Everyone looked up as Dumbledore and Serina entered the room. Snape stood and as he joined Dumbledore and Serina, he commanded the class, "Keep working! You only have… thirty-two minutes left."

The students bent over their work once more. Serina noticed that two red head boys that were obviously twins kept glancing up and were muttering to each other. Occasionally they'd make eye contact with Serina. Whenever they did this, Serina noticed a slightly mischievous look in their eyes. Serina rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Snape and Dumbledore who were now whispering to each other. After a few moments, Dumbledore turned to her.

"Professor Snape will be able to help you after class. He will show you the Slytherin dormitory and give you your schedule," Dumbledore smiled and left the room. Serina wandered to the back of the room and plopped herself down at an empty table while Snape returned to grading papers. Serina soon got bored of watching students botch their potions and resorted to counting bricks. She was on brick number one thousand, seven hundred and sixty-four when a loud "_Whump!" _came from the front of the room. Serina looked up in alarm only to find that one of the twins had tripped on his way up to Snape's desk. Serina took this in and rolled her eyes again. She had no time to do anything else because fallen twin had thrown something at Snape's desk. As soon as the thrown object came into contact with the desk, it sent the desk straight up in the air, scattering the papers Snape had been grading. Then, before anyone could react, the twin that was still standing jumped onto the table next to his cauldron and set off a firework that spelled out "Weasleys' Wizarding Weases!"

The class stood and broke out in to applause and laughter. This was obviously the norm for them. The ruckus didn't last long, however.

"Weasleys," Snape's voice slithered through the room so that everyone heard him even though he hadn't yelled. In fact, Snape had hardly spoken above a whisper, yet the class quieted down faster than if he had yelled. Serina raised her eyebrows at the class. Why were they so obedient? As she wondered at this, she could feel fear seep in to the room. They were afraid of Snape? Snape, of all people? Serina almost laughed out loud. This was the future generation of witches and wizards. Most of them would go on to battle her father. If they were afraid of Snape, then how could they expect to be able to face Voldemort? Serina noticed that the only people to stand tall under Snape's anger were the Weasley twins that had caused the commotion.

"I'll see you after class," Snape hissed.

"I look forward to it," said the twin that was standing on the table. He jumped down and shot a look to Serina as if to say, _Welcome to Hogwarts_.

Snape waved his wand and the papers flew back to his desk. He started to move throughout the room, checking potions. To most, he simply walked by, hardly glancing at their failed attempts. Some he rewarded with a nod, but that only happened twice. However, when he reached the Weasley twins' cauldrons, he deducted five points each. One cauldron was emitting a hot pink glow while the other radiated a sun-shiny yellow. The two boys merely looked bored at this announcement. The bell rang and the students rushed out for lunch, only the twins remained to hear what their punishment was. Snape turned to the pair.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor," Snape paused as though making up his mind. "Each."

Now, the twins' eyes widened slightly. They'd just lost their House seventy points. Pleased that this got a response out of them, Snape continued.

"And you'll report here every night Monday, Wednesday, and Friday night until the end of the month," Snape condemned them.

"What?" the twins cried in unison.

"If I hear any complaining, it will be until end of term," he threatened. At this, the two red heads stormed out of the room in anger. Snape then turned to Serina, apprehension in his eyes. He'd been informed by Voldemort that his daughter would be coming to Hogwarts. Serina could tell that having to interact with her made Snape nervous and she wasn't going to make this easy on him. He summoned a blank piece of paper and tapped it.

"This will be your schedule," he handed her the paper.

"Oh, it will be, will it?" Serina hardly glanced at it.

"If that's alright…" Snape hesitated.

"Oh, I guess," she sighed. Honestly, Serina didn't really care what her schedule was.

Snape then led her out of the classroom and through the dungeons. They arrived at a blank wall to which Snape said, "Magic is might." The wall gave way to a room in which a few students were mingling, most were at lunch. There were many chairs and couches spread throughout the common room and a fire roared on one wall. Snape showed Serina through two more doors to her room that she'd be sharing with four other girls.

Deciding to skip lunch, Serina roamed the castle. She ran into only ghosts and teachers. After a while, Serina heard three voices arguing.

"… and besides, mate. Dumbledore would want to know," came one of the voices, a boy's.

"No, it was nothing," said another, also a boy.

"Harry, you collapsed on the floor because your scar hurt you so much. That's not nothing," this time it was a girl's voice.

Serina turned the corner and saw the three people she'd met at the hospital wing. She also realized with a jolt that it was the trio that she'd spotted during the raid in October.

"So, you're Harry Potter?" Serina smiled sweetly at him.


End file.
